


Love Lives in this House

by LuaBorn



Series: The Lady at the Station [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual Main Soul Voldemort is kinda ok, All the Horcruxes beside Harry’s Scar manages to get their own body, He’s still very creepy, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, In which Diary Horcrux is alot more terrifying, In which Lady has more liberties in taking over Harry’s body, Lady Centric, Lady is classified as a Wraith technically, Short One Shot, The Lady is not okay with Tom Riddle, The World Ends in Silence AU where shits alittle different, let’s be real all of them are creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: Lady’s able to hijack Harry’s body a little more often and now they’re bleeding in Voldemort arm’s after they fight off Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The Lady at the Station [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983481
Kudos: 7





	Love Lives in this House

There’s blood everywhere, Mansa is paralyzed and withering in pain as Lady in Harry’s body lay against the wall across from Tom Riddle. Both of them are bleeding, hexed,cursed and bludgeoned objects in their hands, she had successfully fought off Riddle when he attempted to place _something_ on Harry’s neck. Lady had panicked, instantly taking over as she grabbed the vase at the stand and slammed it into Riddle’s face. The vase shatters in pieces, cutting Riddle before he lunges at her, his eyes red with sudden rage and madness as she scrambles away. She’s quick but so is the other as they both blast each other with hexes and curses in quick succession. 

They get thrown into the blazing fireplace where Lady in her hazy and adrenaline filled vision grabs the hot coals before chucking them hard at Riddle. Riddle hissed at the burning sensation and reaching in to pull their hair, dragging them out before they catch on fire and starts wailing on them. His face is flushed with excitement as he grounds into them as he punches them hard. Lady feels the pain, but she could feel Harry’s overwhelming fear, so she grabs the fire poker to stab Riddle multiple times. He immediately gets off them clutching the wounds Lady made. She pulls the poker away and she tumble to grab Harry’s wand a screams out the cutting curse, her will burning bright as she knows she doesn’t have time left. Tom Riddle grimaces but it looks more like a blood thirsty grin as he does the same, this time aimed at her stomach, a wider target then where she aimed at his head. 

Blood spurts everywhere and they go down like a house of cards, and Lady cries out as she’s loosing control, Harry is crying hard, in excruciating pain and in sheer shock. Tom Riddle is leaning against the couch watch them as Harry slowly clawed away towards the steps of his home where they both hears the multitude of pops ringing in the air.

The vision blurs as the last moment the see is a group of men before them. Harry clutches his wand tightly before he coughs out blood. He feels colder in the sun, but now he feels strange as he lifted into someone’s arms. He could hear the disapproval and the tugging of his stomach as he feels the pull.

He haven’t felt this warm since he ran away.

* * *

Harry wakes up to the silence as he feels the pressing of many bodies larger then him. Lady is quiet, almost dead to the world as she secluded herself to recover from the fight. He lifts the blanket slightly to see the damage and grimaces. He shifts to get up from bed when arms wrap around him pulling him close. Lips pressed against his neck and face as he looks to see many of men sharing the same bed, the uncanny resemblance of the teen who attacked him and his heart drops as he recognizes the man next to him. They’re all asleep and he’s trapped is this cocoon of evil. He wishes now, that he should of been stronger, strong enough that Lady didn’t have to fight off the man who tried to do something bad and made Lady fight for Harry.

He feels the shift next to him who cradles him and cups his face. Harry freezes as he looks into the now awake crimson eyes of Lady’s soft whisper. _Voldemort_.

* * *

_“Hello, my dear keeper.” said the devil as he kisses the boy._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> have a short oneshot where Lady fucking panics and fights Diary! Tom Riddle.


End file.
